


Sick Day

by Sweetsiwicki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, the relationship is like barely there and at the very end sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsiwicki/pseuds/Sweetsiwicki
Summary: Andrew is sick and Garrett takes care of him. Super short, slightly rushed, not edited.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally not ignoring my chaptered fic lmao whatchu talkin about. I'll update eventually but I wrote something kinda meh to try and pull myself out of a creative slump. Sorry it's so short and sucky :(

Andrew felt like shit. He had been sniffling with a nasty sinus related headache pretty much all day, and it was really dampening his focus on editing the new conspiracy video with Shane. And Shane could notice.

"Andrew, go lay down for the night. You're not feeling well and I can tell," Shane frowned, looking up from over his laptop at the sniffly ginger man.

"Dude I'm good, no worries," he retorted weakly, clearing his throat and adjusting his blanket around his shoulders.

"No you're not. We're done for the day, go sleep in the guest room."

Shane reached over the table and closed Andrew's laptop for him, smiling softly at his close friend. He gestured for him to go to the room, and Andrew complied. 

He stumbled his way over to the guest room upstairs and flopped onto the bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it on the bedside table, then threw his arm over his face to block out any excess light. Right as he started to get comfortable, his phone buzzed harshly against the table. He groaned, but picked it up to check it anyway.

Andrew! Movie, popcorn, and sword fight night?

It was Garrett,asking the most Garrett thing he could ask. Normally, Andrew would be down for that. Today, Andrew just wanted to sink into the bed and sleep for three days.

Sorry man, I really don't feel good. Shane even made me stop working and sent me to sleep in the guest room.

I'm on my way.

The response came almost immediately, and he wanted to stop him. Lately his feelings for him have been changing and growing and he knew that him taking care of him like this wasn't going to help anything. Or maybe that was just his anxiety making him overthink.

He continued to lay in bed with an arm flopped over his face, letting the quiet fill his mind as he began to drift off. Right as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, he heard a quiet knock at his door.

"Andrewwww, you awake?" Garrett's familiar voice rang out softly. "I have soup and Shane's Netflix password!"

Andrew smirked a little at that. "Yeah come in."

The door flew open as Garrett bounded into the room, holding a can of soup, a couple things of microwaveable popcorn, and a box of Sudafed. He looked at Andrew in bed and frowned sympathetically.

"I'll be right back." He set the popcorn packages and medicine on the table next to him and walked away with the soup can.

Garrett looked good today. He always looked good, and maybe it was just Andrew's congestion and sinus pain getting to him. But today he wore his long sleeve PlayStation shirt and a pair of black pants. All black suited Garrett well. He had also just shaved, and his jawline was smooth and sharp and sexy looking.

Andrew didn't realize how much time had gone by just thinking about Garrett, but it was long enough that he was back in the room with a bowl of hot soup and a glass of ice water.

"Take the medicine, I know you have a headache. You complained about it yesterday, too," Garrett instructed, setting the soup down and opening up the medicine. He got a dose and handed him the pills and the glass of water. He smiled when Andrew took it. "Netflix time!"

He flopped onto the other side of the bed next to him, but stayed outside the covers. He grabbed the remote from the other bedside table and turned the TV on, flipping the Roku over to Netflix and scrolling through the movies.

Andrew was hyper aware of Garrett laying in bed right next to him, and he tried to distract himself by sitting up and slowly eating the soup Garrett made him. Once he finished it though, Garrett had chosen a movie and Andrew didn't have anything to distract himself with. He didn't want to go on his phone because he felt that would be incredibly rude.

So he laid there and tried to not be uncomfortable. Over the course of the movie, Andrew found himself shivering under the covers. Garrett glanced at him, and slowly raised an arm to go over the pillows and around Andrew. Andrew blushed, but slowly adjusted himself to be comfortable and leech Garrett's body heat as he settled up against him. He could get used to this. 

He felt himself growing sleepy from the meds he had taken, and nestled into Garrett's side even closer without thinking. As he drifted off, he felt a warm pair of lips touching his forehead, and then pressing into his hair.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! sweetsiwicki.tumblr.com


End file.
